El día después del Experimento (Serie Experimentos)
by diyeim
Summary: Darcy y Loki el día después del experimento llegan a la conclusión de que no recuerdan cual era el objetivo.


El día después del experimento

Por: Diyeim

Dos seres exhaustos miraban el techo de la cámara del Bifrost, la pasión no le había permitido llegar más lejos de allí, Heimdall al verlos llegar, como caballero que era, salió del habitáculo y se quedó en la puerta mirando a Asgard, dándole privacidad a la pareja que se desprendía de la ropa sin reparos, Loki hizo aparecer una cama gigante la cual inmolaron sin dudarlo, dando paso a una agitada sesión de labores amatorias, al despertar entrelazados solo el techo del Bifrost los acompañaba.

- No digas nada, no arruines el momento- advirtió Darcy al sentir como Loki se preparaba para hablar.

- ¿Sin comentarios?- pregunto el dios con una sonrisilla traviesa.

- Sin comentarios – Afirmo la becaria abrazando posesivamente el torso helado del regente, el tiempo paso en un cómodo silencio, donde ningún pensamiento perturbo la paz después del éxtasis, pero no todo es eterno.

- ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste? – Se atrevió a preguntar el dios después de un largo rato.

- Soy creativa ¿y tú?- afirmo la chica sonriendo contra su pecho.

- Tengo siglos de experiencia.- contesto el hombre satisfecho de su desempeño.

- Bueno tengo que admitirlo, no eres un mito Loki realmente eres bueno.- admitió la joven

- Lo sé, tú no lo haces mal, eres mejor que tu amiga – respondió el señor de la mentira.

- ¡Ja!, solo mejor, ¿Loki quieres que te recuerde como gritabas anoche? - indago la muchacha indignada.

- Si deseas regresar desnuda a la tierra puedes hacerlo – afirmo el dios.

- Eres un desgraciado.- le contesto la joven.

- Soy el villano ¿recuerdas? - se apresuró a decir, la chica sonrió, definitivamente no esperaba menos del dios del engaño.

- Eres mi villano favorito.- le dijo mientras se posaba sobre él besándole los labios.

- Esa es una película infantil – afirmo indignado.

- ¿No cómo crees? Es una coincidencia circunstancial – El dios sonrió ante el comentario, esa chica definitivamente era diferente.

De repente la mujer se desprendió del cuerpo del dios y dio un brinco para levantarse de la cama y tomar la sabana que les cubría.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto el dios ofuscado.

- A mirar tu reino antes que tengas un ataque de histeria y me envíes desnuda a la tierra.- afirmo la muchacha mientras se amarraba la sabana a manera de vestido. El dios se vio tentado a gritar "vuelve acá", pero decidió dejarla hacer.

La chica se apresuró hasta donde se hallaba lo que pensaba era la puerta y al abrirse esta descubrió el paisaje más extraordinario que jamás había visto, después de la estupefacción inicial logro centrar su mirada en Heimdall y en el puente sobre la inmensidad de la nada, sintiendo un gran escalofrió que le impidió pasar del marco de la puerta.

- Wow linda vista, no te preocupa quedarte dormido y caer al vacío- le comento la becaria al gigante que volteo al escuchar sus palabras.

- Nunca duermo, pero usted joven dama debería hacerlo.- respondió con respeto el guardián.

- Y perderme la oportunidad de ver esto, con lo emocional que es tu jefe tengo que aprovechar la ocasión.- le replico la joven haciendo que una leve sonrisa acudiera al rostro del vigía.

- No creo que le agrade mucho la idea de que su mujer este hablando con un hombre después de haber yacido con él.- la chica sonrió ante la ocurrencia del hombre

- Su mujer jah, si acaso seré su almohada de anoche, no es para tanto, aunque no me arrepiento tiene un buen rendimiento.- dijo de manera cómplice ganándose completamente la simpatía del vigilante del Bifrost.

- Usted también, al parecer.- se atrevió a comentar el hombre de manera des complicada.

- Ah, ya recuerdo eres el que todo lo ve, aunque con lo bulloso que es Loky no creo que tengas que haber visto nada.- concluyo la estudiante.

- Divirtiéndose a mis espaldas. – comento Loki cansado de escuchar la plática de esos dos.

- A mí me parece que estamos en frente.- aseguro la dama

- Que graciosa.- le respondió el dios, mientras que Heimdall no pudo contener una sonora carcajada.- bien si ya terminaron de reírse es hora de regresar.- afirmo el dios enfundado en sus elegantes ropas.

- Bien – dijo la becaria que corrió a recoger su ropa pero antes que pudiese acercarse a ella el panorama a su alrededor cambio y se convirtió en una transitada calle de New York, Darcy respiro profundo, ya se lo venia venir, teniendo en cuenta la clase de sabandija con la que se había acostado no se sorprendió por hallarse solo con una manta en media calle, al menos le había dejado la manta, la chica volvió a respirar y observo a todos a su alrededor, recordó que cerca del lugar había un restaurante con diseño griego llamado Ágora, y cuando una mirada insistente se poso sobre ella no dudo en decir- Buenas tardes los esperamos esta noche en el Ágora para una función de teatro griego, por favor visítenos.- y sonrió con displicencia.

- A qué horas señorita.- pregunto el transeúnte.

- A las nueve.- respondió de manera respetuosa.

- No tiene la programación- volvió a cuestionar el interesado.

- Se me ha acabado lo lamento.- y sin más comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, cuando las miradas se hacían insistentes solo esbozaba una sonrisa y decía lo mismo, desde el Bifros, Heimdall y Loki no daban crédito a lo que veían.

- Es ingeniosa- declaro el guardián aceptando que esa chica era lo único bueno que tenia Loki

- Y tremendamente peligrosa, a su manera– dijo el dios orgulloso de la recursividad de la hembra. El guerrero dorado lo observo con detenimiento analizando la mirada posesiva y satisfecha que esbozaba el actual, y para su desagrado, regente de Asgard. De repente el dios desapareció materializándose al lado de la chica cuando esta por fin entro en su destrozado apartamento.

- Hola, disfrutaste el paseo.- Darcy volvió a respirar, se acerco a la cocina y volteo rápidamente dándole una descarga con su taster justo entre las piernas, el dios no vio venir el ataque- si tanto como tu esto, mi querido Loki.

Heimdall no podía más que reír al otro lado del universo, definitivamente esa chica le agradaba demasiado, si el señor de la mentira dejaba ir a esa hembra seguro se arrepentiría por lo que le resta de eternidad. El dios cayó al piso irremediablemente, la chica retrocedió satisfecha con el arma en la mano pero al hacerlo su manta resbalo, por acto reflejo se cubrió el pecho pero al hacerlo vio para su sorpresa como todo el tiempo había llevado bajo la misma un traje sumamente ajustado aunque sin zapatos.

- ¡Por un demonio! ¿Qué significa esto?- sin previo aviso el señor de la mentira la tomo con fuerza e irá haciendo que chocara contra el refrigerador.

- Acaso esperabas que permitiera que alguien más disfrutara de lo que es mío- dijo el hombre con una voz ronca y atemorizante y comenzó a besarla con furia haciendo que la maquina agresora cayera al piso y que la mujer bajara sus defensas, definitivamente algo debía estar mal con ella, porque verlo enojado la excitaba tanto como verlo actuando como el chico bueno, sin ninguna resistencia se rindió a sus brazos y terminaron otra vez atrapados uno en el cuerpo del otro.

- Eres un bastardo- comento la dama mirando al techo después de haber hecho el amor o lo que fuera.

- Si, y tu una ilusa, descarada y fácil- la chica intento indignarse con el comentario pero le pareció tan infantil que termino riendo.

- ¿Sabes es desconcertante?

- ¿Qué?

- Que no recuerdo cual era el objetivo de este experimento.- Loki sonrió, el tampoco recordaba para que habían formulado el dichoso experimento.


End file.
